1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus and a terminal apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus having a storing unit and relates to a terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, what is called a CD changer in which a number of CDs (Compact Disc) are enclosed and an automatic reproduction of a CD is executed has been put into practical use. In such a CD changer, tens to hundreds of CDs are enclosed in one casing and the reproduction of a CD selected by a predetermined operation is automatically executed. The reproduction of the CD can be executed every CD or a plurality of CDs are selected and the random reproduction can be also executed on a CD unit basis or a unit basis of a recorded music piece. The CD changer is mainly fixedly used, namely, it is installed in the room and Is used.
On the other hand, as a portable audio data reproducing apparatus, in recent years, an apparatus using a magnetooptical disc or optical disc having a diameter of almost 64 mm is spreading. In such a portable audio data reproducing apparatus, an analog audio signal is converted into a digital signal and is compressed by a compressing technique called an ATRAC (Adaptive Transform Acoustic Coding: trade name) and is recorded to a magnetooptical disc. There are advantages such that since the analog audio signal is recorded as compressed digital data, deterioration in sound quality is small and that since the disc is used as a recording medium, the random reproduction can be performed.
In the foregoing CD changer, however, even in the automatic reproduction, an exchanging time of the CD occurs, so that there is a problem such that it is difficult to realize the continuous reproduction. The CD changer in which 100 to 200 CDs are enclosed has problems such that a casing is large and heavy and it is very inconvenient to carry and install.
Even in the foregoing portable audio data reproducing apparatus, when the recording is once performed to a magnetooptical disc, in case of reproducing, the random reproduction or normal reproduction can be performed only in a range of the recorded magnetooptical disc. There is, therefore, a problem such that in the random reproduction, music piece designation reproduction, or the like in a plurality of magnetooptical discs, it is necessary to exchange the magnetooptical discs every time. There is, consequently, a problem such that the user has to always carry a plurality of magnetooptical discs or optical discs.
In the foregoing CD changer, although a number of CDs can be enclosed, there is a problem such that there is not means for automatically fetching information regarding the enclosed CDs and the titles of the music pieces or the like recorded in the CD. Hitherto, the user cannot help manually inputting those information regarding the music piece titles or the like.
Further, there are problems such that a dubbing process from the CD changer to another audio apparatus (recording medium), for example, the foregoing magnetooptical disc can be performed at only a reproducing speed of the CD and it takes a long time even to perform the dubbing of one CD.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a recording and reproducing apparatus which resolves the above-mentioned problem.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a terminal apparatus which resolves the above-mentioned problem.
According to the present invention, there is provided a recording and reproducing apparatus including a communicating unit, a reading unit, a storing unit, a control unit, and an output unit. The communicating unit transmits and receives data to/from an information center in which a plurality of additional information have been stored. The reading unit reads out recorded data from a recording medium on which a plurality of data and index data of such a plurality of data have been recorded. The data read out from the recording medium by the reading unit is stored into the storing unit. The control unit reads out the additional information corresponding to the recording medium from which the data is read out by the reading unit from the information center by the communicating unit and writes the read-out additional information into the storing unit as additional data of the recording medium which is being read out by the reading unit. The output unit outputs the data stored in the storing unit and the additional data.
According to the present invention, there is provided a recording and reproducing apparatus including an information supplying unit and a recording and reproducing unit. A plurality of additional information have been stored in the information supplying unit. The recording and reproducing unit transmits and receives data to/from the information supplying unit. The recording and reproducing unit includes a communicating unit, a reading unit, a storing unit, a control unit, and an output unit. The communicating unit transmits and receives data to/from the information supplying unit. The reading unit reads out recorded data from a recording medium on which a plurality of-data and index data of such a plurality of data have been recorded. The data read out from the recording medium by the reading unit is stored into the storing unit. The control unit reads out the additional information corresponding to the recording medium from which the data is read out by the reading unit from the information center by the communicating unit and writes the read-out additional information into the storing unit as additional data of the recording medium which is being read out by the reading unit. The output unit outputs the data stored in the storing unit and the additional data.
According to the present invention, there is provided a recording and reproducing apparatus including a reading unit, a first storing unit, a reproducing unit, a second storing unit, and a control unit. The reading unit reads out data recorded on a recording medium. The data read out from the recording medium by the reading unit is stored into the first storing unit. The reproducing unit reproduces the data read out from the first storing unit. The data read out from the first storing unit is stored into the second storing unit. The control unit inhibits the further reading operation from the first storing unit of the data which has been read out from the first storing unit and stored into the second storing unit in the data stored in the first storing unit.
According to the present invention, there is provided a recording and reproducing apparatus including first and second recording and reproducing units. The first recording and reproducing unit has a reading unit, a first storing unit, a reproducing unit, and a control unit. The reading unit reads out data recorded on a recording medium. The data read out from the recording medium by the reading unit is stored into the storing unit. The reproducing unit reproduces the data read out from the first storing unit. The control unit controls the operations of the reading unit, first storing unit, and reproducing unit. The second recording and reproducing unit has a second storing unit in which the data read out from the first storing unit is stored. The control unit inhibits the further reading operation from the first storing unit of the data which has been read out from the first storing unit and stored in the second storing unit in the data stored in the first storing unit.
According to the present invention, there is provided a terminal apparatus. Data is supplied from a recording and reproducing apparatus to the terminal apparatus. The terminal apparatus has a storing unit, a reproducing unit, and a control unit. The data supplied from the recording and reproducing apparatus is stored into the storing unit. The reproducing unit reproduces the data read out from the storing unit. The control unit deletes the data which has been read out from the storing unit and supplied to the recording and reproducing apparatus from the storing unit.
According to the present invention, there is provided a recording and reproducing apparatus including a reading unit, a storing unit, a reproducing unit, a communicating unit, and a control unit. The reading unit reads out the data recorded on the recording medium. The data read out from the recording medium by the reading unit is stored into the storing unit. The reproducing unit reproduces the data read out from the storing unit. The communicating unit transmits the data read out from the storing unit. The control unit inhibits the reading operation from the storing unit by the reading unit of the data which has been read out from the storing unit and transmitted by the communicating unit in the data stored in the storing unit.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.